Weapons
Weapons are the most essential things in Respawnables: they are needed to deal damage to your opponents, eventually leading to their imminent deaths. Respawnables provides a variety of weapons to cater to everyone's personal choice: from classic weapons like the Shotgun and Revolver, to fictional weapons like the Proton Gun, Chemrail and the Noisy Cricket. Learn all about them here. Firing Types Before reading this, it is recommended that you read about the two firing types that Respawnables has, such as you have a better understanding of the terms, which will be used often in the wiki. Bear in mind, that single shot weapons deal out more damage for less Accuracy and clip size, while automatic shot weapons deal less damage for more Accuracy and clip size. *Single Shot *Automatic Shot And there are also many types of weapons. They are held differently, have different amounts of ammo and different damage. They are: *Machine Guns *Dual Weapons *Handguns *Explosives *Heavy Weapons *Scoped Weapons *Shotguns *Skill-Reducing Weapons *Energy-Based Weapons Now lets get started. Click or tap on the picture or the link below the picture and read more about it. Free Weapons Rmg.jpg| Rookie Machine Gun |link=Rookie Machine Gun Cash Weapons Ar.jpg| Assault Rifle |link=Assault Rifle S.jpg| Shotgun |link=Shotgun Hmg1.jpg| Heavy Machine Gun |link=Heavy Machine Gun Sr.jpg| Sniper Rifle |link=Sniper Rifle Sar.jpg| Scoped Assault Rifle |link=Scoped Assault Rifle Capturethebazooka.JPG| Bazooka |link=Bazooka Dp.jpg| Dual Pistols |link=Dual Pistols Gl.jpg| Grenade Launcher |link=Grenade Launcher r2.JPG| Revolver |link=Revolver Sl.jpg| Stake Launcher |link=Stake Launcher Hg.jpg| Howitzer Gun |link=Howitzer Gun Srl.jpg| Scoped Rocket Launcher |link=Scoped Rocket Launcher Pp.jpg| Plasma Punch |link=Plasma Punch Dgp1.jpg| Dual Grenade Pistols |link=Dual Grenade Pistols Zp.jpg| Zap Gun |link=Zap Gun Gold Weapons Li.jpg| Little Italy |link=Little Italy bb2.JPG| Blunderbuss |link=Blunderbuss ASMGgold.jpg| Airsoft SMG |link=Airsoft SMG Gmg.jpg| Guitar Machine Gun |link=Guitar Machine Gun Ams.jpg| Anti Material Sniper |link=Anti Material Sniper Sc.jpg| Siege Cannon |link=Siege Cannon Dbs1.jpg| Double Barrel Shotgun |link=Double Barrel Shotgun Ps.jpg| Plasma Shotgun |link=Plasma Shotgun Dr.jpg| Dual Revolvers |link=Dual Revolvers Paid Weapons Tbpr.jpg| Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle |link=Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle Nc1.jpg| Noisy Cricket |link=Noisy Cricket Pg.jpg| Proton Gun |link=Proton Gun C.jpg| Chemrail |link=Chemrail Ear.jpg| Elite Assault Rifle |link=Elite Assault Rifle Fg.jpg| Flare Gun |link=Flare Gun hg2.JPG| Haunted Guns |link=Haunted Guns tg.JPG| Toxic Guns |link=Toxic Guns Dcg.jpg| Darkness Combo Guns |link=Darkness Combo Guns Wgr.jpg| Winter Ghost Rifle |link=Winter Ghost Rifle Dmg.jpg| Dual Machine Guns |link=Dual Machine Guns ml1.jpg| Missile Launcher |link=Missile Launcher cbr.JPG| Cold Beam Rifle |link=Cold Beam Rifle 20150115 130114.jpg| Dual Energy Pistols |link=Dual Energy Pistols DRMGPaidWeapon.jpg| Dual Rookie Machine Guns |link=Dual Rookie Machine Guns HunterRifleSkin.jpg| Hunter Rifle |link=Hunter Rifle swl.JPG| Shockwave Launcher |link=Shockwave Launcher Capture-=+.JPG| Battle Ram |link=Battle Ram AutomaticShotgunSkinPaid.jpg| Automatic Shotgun |link=Automatic Shotgun ThumpeSkin.jpg| Thumper |link=Thumper Screenshot 2015-09-23-07-41-25.png|'Armed Guitar Case'|link=Armed Guitar Case Screenshot 2015-09-23-07-35-47.png| Dual Freedom Revolvers |link=Dual Freedom Revolver Aristocrat's Shotgun Equipped.PNG|'Aristocrat's Shotgun'|link=Aristocrat's Shotgun IMG 20151213 200048.jpg| DMR-003 |link=DMR-003 Flare Gun MK2 Weapon.PNG| Flare Gun MK2 |link=Flare Gun MK2 Rain3.png| Rainbow's End |link=Rainbow's End bbskin4.PNG| Blunderbuss |link=Blunderbuss BlackNagaEquipped.jpg| Black-Naga |link=Black-Naga SilverWolfstatsShown.jpg| Silver Wolf |link=Silver Wolf OutlawRevolverStatsShown.jpg| Outlaw Revolver |link=Outlaw Revolver duamuziskin.PNG| Dual Machine Guns |link=Dual Machine Guns zappergun.PNG| Zapper |link=Zapper blaster.PNG| Blaster |link=Blaster doolblaster.PNG| Dual Blasters |link=Dual Blasters protongungen3.PNG| Proton Gun Gen.3 |link=Proton Gun Gen.3 protonfist.PNG| Proton Glove |link=Proton Glove proshotgun.PNG| Proton Shotgun |link=Proton Shotgun IMG_0566.PNG| Triple Barrel Gatling |link=Triple Barrel Gatling 131.PNG| Silver Wolf |link=Silver Wolf 130.PNG| Automatic Shotgun |link=Automatic Shotgun 127.PNG| Scoped Assault Rifle |link=Scoped Assault Rifle 132.PNG| Triple Barrel Gatling |link=Triple Barrel Gatling 133.PNG| SMG Howling |link=SMG Howling IMG 1297 (2).PNG| Incinerator |link=Incinerator IMG 1296.PNG| RA-KT Assault Rifle |link=RA-KT Assault Rifle IMG 1847.PNG| Ghost Cannon |link=Ghost Cannon IMG 1849.PNG| Burial Shotguns |link=Burial Shotguns Event Weapons Bb1.jpg| Blunderbuss |link=Blunderbuss R1.jpg| Revolver |link=Revolver Dbs1.jpg| Double Barrel Shotgun |link=Double Barrel Shotgun Hr.jpg| Hunter Rifle |link=Hunter Rifle Hg1.jpg| Howitzer Gun |link=Howitzer Gun T.jpg| Thumper |link=Thumper Gl1.jpg| Grenade Launcher |link=Grenade Launcher Dgp2.jpg| Dual Grenade Pistols |link=Dual Grenade Pistols Gmg1.jpg| Guitar Machine Gun |link=Guitar Machine Gun as.JPG| Automatic Shotgun |link=Automatic Shotgun Sar1.jpg| Scoped Assault Rifle |link=Scoped Assault Rifle Ml2.jpg| Missile Launcher |link=Missile Launcher drmg.JPG| Dual Rookie Machine Guns |link=Dual Rookie Machine Guns Pp1.jpg| Plasma Punch |link=Plasma Punch Zg1.jpg| Zap Gun |link=Zap Gun Sl.jpg| Stake Launcher |link=Stake Launcher Dsl.jpg| Dual Stake Launcher |link=Dual Stake Launcher Wgr skin.jpg| Winter Ghost Rifle |link=Winter Ghost Rifle Am sniper skin.jpg| Anti Material Sniper |link=Anti Material Sniper ff.JPG| Fire Fist |link=Fire Fist srl1.JPG| Scoped Rocket Launcher dr1.JPG| Dual Revolvers dbc.JPG| Dragon's Breath Cannon |link=Dragon's Breath Cannon Darksrequest.jpg| Hunter Shotgun |link=Hunter Shotgun dasmg.JPG| Dual Airsoft SMG |link=Dual Airsoft SMG minigunEquippedStats.jpg| Minigun |link=Minigun BazookSkin.jpg| Bazooka |link=Bazooka SniperRiflSkin.jpg| Sniper Rifle |link=Sniper Rifle semi-automatic sniper equipped.PNG| Semi-Automatic Sniper |link=Semi-Automatic Sniper Screenshot 2015-09-23-07-35-31.png| Freedom Revolver |link=Freedom Revolver Rocket Case.jpg| Rocket Guitar Case |link=Rocket Guitar Case Monster.png| Double Barrel Shotgun |link=Double Barrel Shotgun Skeletal2.png| Scoped Assault Rifle |link=Scoped Assault Rifle Stig Rifle.png| Stig Rifle |link=Stig Rifle Howl2.png| SMG Howling |link=SMG Howling Monkey3.png| Monkey's Rifle |link=Monkey's Rifle Staff3.png| Monkey Staff |link=Monkey Staff GMGskin.jpg| Guitar Machine Gun |link=Guitar Machine Gun JP-BEK.jpg| JP-BEK |link=JP-BEK RookieMGskineqipped.jpeg| Rookie Machine Gun |link=Rookie Machine Gun bbskin3.JPG| Blunderbuss |link=Blunderbuss DVCarbineequipped.jpeg| DV Carbine |link=DV Carbine PocketPistolStats.jpg| Pocket Pistol |link=Pocket Pistol AIR KANNNNNNNNON.PNG| Air Cannon |link=Air Cannon Automatic Grenade Launcher.png| Automatic Grenade Launcher |link=Automatic Grenade Launcher Heavy Shatterer.jpg| Heavy Shatterer |link=Heavy Shatterer 128.PNG| Siege Cannon |link=Siege Cannon 129.PNG| Dual Grenade Pistols |link=Dual Grenade Pistols Dual Pistol's new skin.PNG| Dual Pistols |link=Dual Pistols IMG 20160920 152537.JPG| Airsoft SMG |link=Airsoft SMG Missile Launcher.PNG| Missile Launcher |link=Missile Launcher Little Italy.PNG| Little Italy |link=Little Italy IMG_1683.PNG| Double Barrel Shotgun |link=Double Barrel Shotgun IMG_1695.PNG| Stig Rifle |link=Stig Rifle Revolver Aqua Skin.jpg| Revolver |link=Revolver Weapons Table Find out a complete table on weapons here. Weapon Guides Check out these pages for the guides of every weapon in the game! From how to use them efficiently, to how to counter every single one of them! *Weapon Guides *Weapon Counter Guides Quick Weapon Index Category:Respawnables